


Froufrou’s Technique

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: His brother-in-law said he was having difficulty waking up his little brother. He knew what to do.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Froufrou’s Technique

He was in the middle of enjoying a breakfast of several thickly sliced pieces of bacon mixed with eggs and milk when his brother-in-law came into the kitchen. He looked up, licking an errant bit of milk from his lips. 

“Your little brother refuses to get up,” his brother-in-law told him. “They promised to come out riding with me this morning but all I’ve been getting are grumbles whenever I try to wake them up and remind them of their promise! Do you think you could make an attempt to wake them up for me?”

Froufrou yipped in the affirmative and Lefou smiled as the little dog finished his breakfast up, tail wagging furiously behind him as he gobbled up his remaining bacon. “Merci, monsieur Froufrou! I’m sure Stanley will listen to reason with you!” he said, taking himself a few eggs and bread for his own breakfast.

***

Froufrou found his little brother exactly where Lefou said they would be; sprawled out asleep on the bed. They had taken over the entire bed in Lefou’s absence, legs and arms thrown out wide at odd angles. The blankets were wrapped tight around them, keeping them at least partially decent in their slumber.

The little dog snorted as he set to work. He circled the bed, looking for an opening of some kind. Once found he stopped and hunched down, bracing himself. His tail wagged slightly as he calculated his chances at success and he adjusted his legs just so before taking the leap. He landed on the bed but his back legs slipped and he let out a yelp as he struggled to keep his balance. He grunted but managed to pull himself up properly, shaking himself off with a soft snort. He glanced over the side of the bed and huffed. Perhaps next time he would need to use something to jump off of besides the floor…

Stanley muttered something in their sleep, rolling onto their side. Froufrou barely avoided getting kicked in the face, ducking as the long leg swung out. Slowly the human settled down again, face snuggled down into one of the pillows.

Now how was Froufrou to wake his little brother? Mama liked it when he gave her kisses and papa appreciated a good cuddle on top of his chest. He considered his options as he watched his little brother and then nodded as he made his choice. He had been warned that Stanley was a notoriously deep sleeper, requiring several large cups of coffee or tea to even be faintly considered awake and ready for the day ahead. There was only one thing to do for a human like that.

The noises Stanley made when Froufrou jumped up and stomped his front paws down on his crotch were something the little dog had never known humans could make before. Stanley tumbled off of the bed with a thud, grunting and cursing as the blanket still wrapped around their body softened the impact.

“Merde!” Stanley hissed, opening their eyes. They looked up and found their big brother sitting peacefully on the now empty bed, tail thumping behind him. “Froufrou!” they whimpered.

Froufrou barked in reply, looking very pleased with himself. Carefully he hopped down from the bed, giving the end of Stanley’s nose a lick before trotting out of the room.


End file.
